Gone Not Around Any Longer
by Cherry Uzumaki
Summary: Tegang dan rasa takut kini menyelimuti perasaan gadis itu. Dia mempunyai firasat buruk di pertemuannya kali ini. Tapi dia mencoba menepisnya jauh-jauh walau hatinya kini terasa resah. Sudah satu jam mereka terdiam tanpa memulai berbicara. Entah kenapa menurutnya pertemuan kali ini terasa kaku. terinspirasi dari lagu sistar 19. narusaku. happy ending. RnR


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance and Hurt

Pairing: Naruto U. & Sakura H.

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal, alur kecepatan.

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

.

Tegang dan rasa takut kini menyelimuti perasaan gadis itu. Dia mempunyai firasat buruk di pertemuannya kali ini. Tapi dia mencoba menepisnya jauh-jauh walau hatinya kini terasa resah. Sudah satu jam mereka terdiam tanpa memulai berbicara. Entah kenapa menurutnya pertemuan kali ini terasa kaku.

"Naru…''

"Aku mencintainya…'' potong pria di depannya.

"A-apa?'' Sakura hanya bisa terkejut apa yang di ucapkan pria di depannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan ini lagi. Kita berpisah saja. Aku mulai jenuh dengan hubungan kita yang selalu seperti ini.'' Potong pria tersebut.

"Hubungan apa maksudmu, hubungan jenuh seperti apa yang kau rasakan?''

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti akan diriku Sakura. Kau hanya perdulikan dirimu sendiri. Dan kau selalu egois, kau tidak pernah ada untukku.'' Ucap pria itu kepada sang wanita yang ada di depannya. Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin putus. Memang apa salahku. Lalu apa artinya hubungan kita selama ini. Sudah 15 tahun kita bersama Naruto.'' Ucap sakura tidak terima. Baginya ini terlalu mendadak. Ketika dia ingin bertemu kekasihnya untuk melepaskan rindu, dia harus menelan kepahitan yang sangat menyakitkan untuk dirinya dan juga untuk hatinya. Menerima bahwa orang yang kau sayangi selama ini, meminta untuk berpisah, hanya karena mulai jenuh kepadanya.

"Awalnya aku merasa senang bersamamu. Tapi seiringnya waktu, kau mulai melupakanku. Kau sibuk dengan karirmu. Kau tidak pernah ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu. Bahkan ketika aku kehilangan Kaa-san, kau tidak ada menemaniku." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dengan perasaan ku saat itu Sakura. Aku saat itu membutuhkan mu, tapi nyatanya, kau hanya mementingkan pekerjaanmu. Jadi aku rasa kita akhiri saja hubungan ini.'' Ucapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang diberikan untuk sakura. Sakura pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap mata safir itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti Naruto!" ucap sakura dengan wajah yang telah dipenuhi air mata. "Saat itu aku ingin sekali menemanimu. Tapi, kau tahu itu tidak mungkin. A aku…''

"Hanya DIA yang ada menemani ku sakura. Hanya DIA yang mengerti keadaanku.'' Potong Naruto dan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya yang membuat Sakura terkesiap dan langsung terdiam, tanpa menyelesaikan bicaranya.

"Dia selalu ada untukku. Maaf…'' setelah mengatakan itu naruto pun segera membalikkan badannya. Dan sebelum gadis itu menarik tangannya, dia segera meninggalkan tempat itu beserta gadis yang dulu dia cintainya.

"Kau mencintainya?'' Tanya sakura parau dan sekaligus membuat naruto yang tadi ingin meninggalkan wanita tersebut menjadi terhenti.

"Aku merasa nyaman bersamanya.''

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku naruto.'' Serak sakura dengan suara isak tangisnya. Setelah cukup lama sakura menunggu jawaban naruto, akhirnya dia bersuara.

"Ya. Aku mencintainya.'' Ucap naruto tegas.

Dan jawaban itu membuat hati gadis itu hancur berkeping-keping. Setelah menjawab pertayaan sakura. Naruto pun segera meninggalkan wanita tersebut. Melihat naruto yang mulai meninggalkan dirinya sakura mencoba memanggil naruto, agar tidak meninggalkan dirinya.

"Naruto, Naruto, NARUTOOO…'' sakura berteriak memanggil kekasihnya atau mantan kekasihnya. Memanggil berulang kali dengan berharap agar pemuda itu kembali kepadanya. Dengan suara seraknya sakura terus memanggilnya, membuat pemuda itu merasa miris. Dia tidak mencintai sakura lagi. Ini yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa memandang pedih punggung itu. Punggung yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

Kini kedua kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang badannya. Dia jatuh terduduk. Bahkan disaat cuaca dingin seperti ini, dia tidak memperdulikannya. Baginya saat ini yang paling sakit saat ini adalah hatinya. Dia hancur. Dia tidak bisa tanpa pemuda pirang itu. Dia kehilangan cahayanya. Dia bagaikan bunga layu tanpa mataharinya. Dia kesakitan,hatinya sungguh sangat sakit.

"Hiks, hiks naruto…'' Bahkan saat ini dia hanya bisa menangis. Menangis kepergian naruto, yang mungkin saat ini pergi ketempat wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

'Aku tak menyangka dengan mudahnya kita berpisah,

air mataku tak berhenti menitik'

.

.

Sakura berjalan gontai ke apartemennya. Badannya menggigil kedinginan. Entah berapa lama dia terduduk di taman. Dia tidak memperdulikan salju yang menempel di badannya.

Saat ini yang dia inginkan hanya Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto. Di kepalanya hanya di penuhi pria itu. Dia segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur, menatap langit apartemennya dan mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia memegangi dadanya. Sakit. Dan air mata itu pun menetes membasahi pipinya. Entah sudah beberapa banyak yang dia tumpahkan malam ini.

Dia mengingat kembali masa-masa indahnya bersama pemuda ceria itu. Berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit di hatinya.

Flashback

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan!'' Teriak seorang pemuda dari gerbang sekolah. Sakura yang merasa di panggil pun segera menengok kedepan, dan melihat seorang pemuda yang melambaikan tanggannya untuknya. saat ini dia bersama teman-temannya.

"Akh, naruto.'' Sakura pun segera membalas lambaian tangan sang kekasih sambil tersenyum.

" Hm guys, maafnya aku duluan dulu. Naruto sudah menjemput ku.'' Pinta Sakura.

"Ya ya ya, mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar, teman jadi di lupain.'' Sindir Ino. Sakura yang mendengar sindiran ino, hanya bisa cengir menampilkan sederet giginya. Mirip sekali dengan kekasihnya.

"Hehe, hehe, maafnya Ino-Chan'' pinta sakura sambil menagkup kedua tangannya di depan Ino.

"Ino, jangan seperti itu, kan wajar kalau Sakura ingin pulang bersama pacarnya." Bela Tenten dan segera mendapat tatapan dari Sakura seolah berkata 'terimakasih sudah membelaku'. Tenten pun hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"Yare, yare. Sekarang pergilah, sebelum pemuda itu lumutan menungguimu.'' Pasrah Ino. Padahal hari ini rencananya mereka akan pulang bareng dan singgah untuk ke café. Tapi sepertinya hanya dia dan tenten yang akan ke café.

"Hai. Duluannya. Jaaa…'' setelah berpamitan bersama teman-temannya Sakura pun segera menghampiri Naruto yang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang melihat tingkah sakura hanya bisa pasrah dan tersenyum maklum.

.

.

.

"Dari tadi?'' Tanya sakura setelah dia sampai di depan pemuda itu.

"Ya, lumayan. He he he.'' Jawab pemuda itu sambil nyengir.

"Ayo pulang.'' Ucapnya lagi

"Hmm.'' Angguk sakura. Setelah mereka masuk di dalam mobilnya Naruto. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

"Bagaimana dengan ujian hari ini saku-chan.'' Tanya naruto.

"Lumayan susah, tapi aku bisa mengerjakan semuanya. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?''

"Ya, seperti biasa. Oh ya, setelah lulus ini kau akan meneruskan di mana saku-chan.''

"Hm. Entahlah, mungkin tidak melanjutkan kuliah. Aku ingin sekali menjadi penyanyi. Menulis lagu dan menyanyikannya di depan banyak orang. Kurasa itu sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimana menurutmu?''

"Bagus. Apa lagi lagu-lagu yang kau ciptakan sangat bagus dan di tambah dengan suara merdu mu. Aku yakin banyak orang yang akan menyukainya."

"Benarkah?'' naruto pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan kekasihnya. Sambil tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pucuk kepala sakura dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya saat ini sedang memegang kemudi setir.

"Apa pun yang kau pilih, aku akan mendukungmu hime.'' Goda naruto, sambil mengedipkan matanya satu kepada gadis musim seminya itu. Sedangkan sakura kini wajahnya memerah. Malu. Dan segera memberi pukulan kecil di bahu naruto.

"Oughh.'' Naruto pun segera mengadu kesakitan. Tapi sakura tahu itu hanya bercanda. Dan segera sakura memicingkan matanya, menyubit dan menggelitiki pinggang naruto. Dan membuat naruto tertawa geli.

Segera saja naruto menangkap salah satu tangan sakura, dan membuat gerakan sakura terhenti. Dan naruto menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Dan mengucap sesuatu yang membuat jantung sakura berdetak lebih cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu.'' Mendengar hal itu membuat sakura tersenyum. Dia sering sekali mendapat perkataan cinta dari kekasih kuningnya ini. Sambil tersenyum lembut sakura pun membalas kata-kata naruto.

"Aishiteru yo…''

.

.

.

.

Flashback off

Sakura masih ingat, bagaimana pemuda itu mendukungnya, menghiburnya, bahkan setelah lulus dari SMA mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Pada pasalnya Sakura yatim piatu dan tinggal sendiri. Maka ketika mereka lulus Naruto mengusulkan untuk tinggal bersama.

Tentu saja Sakura menerimanya dengan senang hati, tinggal satu atap bersama orang yang kau cintai, tidur bareng, makan bersama, nonton bersama, baginya itu adalah hal yang sangat terindah yang dia rasakan. Maka tidak jarang Sakura mengabadikan kebersamaan mereka dengan menciptakan lagu yang terinspirasi dari kisah cintanya yang dia jalani bersama Naruto. Naruto sangat senang melihat kekasihnya bahagia.

.

.

.

Flashback

Naruto yang saat itu baru saja pulang dari kuliah belum lagi dia mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya yang di wariskan kepadanya. Membuat dia merasa pening dan capek juga tentunya. Dia membuka pintu apartemennya yang ditinggali bersama Sakura. Dia mengernyit bingung. Apartemennya sepi sekali, kemana Sakura pikirnya. Tapi tidak lama itu, terdengar suara alunan musik yang dipadu dengan suara yang sangat lembut di dalam kamar. Atau bisa dibilang kamar dirinya dan Sakura yang setiap malam berbagi kehangatan.

Naruto tersenyum mendapati sang kekasih yang saat ini sedang bernyanyi di iringi suara gitar yang gadis itu petik menciptakan nada-nada yang lembut. Kepenatan yang tadi menguasai dirinya, hilang seketika ketika mendengar sang kekasih bernyanyi. Bagi Naruto suara lembut Sakura obat tersendiri di dalam dadanya.

.

.

Bibirku yang hangat ini ingin menyentuh bibir lembutmu

Sehingga cintaku dapat terkirim ke hatimu

Meskipun kau masih tidak mengetahui perasaanku

Aku mencintaimu melebihi siapapun didunia ini

Aku mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun aku mencintaimu

Seperti saat ini, sekarang, melebihi siapapun di dunia ini aku mencintaimu

Aku dapat mendorong rasa ingin tahumu dengan-kata yang rumit

Aku dapat menghabiskan malam ini dengan permainan biasa

Kalau saja aku dapat memberi tahu perasaanku saat ini

Aku mencintaimu melebihi siapapun di dunia ini

Aku mencintaimu

.

.

Plok plok plok

.

.

Mendengar suara tepuk tangan di belakangnya, membuat Sakura kaget dan segera berbalik. Seketika saja bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman manis untuk kekasihnya tersebut.

"Seperti biasa, selalu terdengar manis ketika bernyanyi.'' Ucap naruto sambil mendekati Sakura. sedangkan Sakura kini wajahnya tersipu-sipu malu.

"Selamat datang Naruto.'' Ucap sakura tanpa membalas perkataan naruto yang sebelumnya.

"Aku pulang hime.'' Ucap naruto sambil tersenyum kepada kekasihnya dan mencium kening dan bibirnya.

"Kau sudah makan?'' Tanya sakura ketika naruto duduk disebelahnya di tepi ranjang.

"Hm. Belum.'' Jawab naruto.

"Kau ingin makan atau mandi dulu.'' Tawar sakura.

"Aku ingin mandi dan memakan mu hime.'' Goda Naruto

Blush.

Buakhh

It-itai... Kenapa kau memukul ku sakura-chan.'' Ucap naruto sambil meringis sakit dikepalanya yang dijitak sakura.

"Dasar mesum. Itu pantas untukmu karena selalu berpikran jorok." Ucap sakura marah sambil bersekap tangan di dada.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda saku-chan, hehe, hehe.'' Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sakura mendengus "Baka, cepat mandi sana.'' Ucap sakura sambil menarik tangan naruto untuk segera mandi, dan naruto menurutinya. Sebelum naruto masuk kedalam kamar mandi dia berkata.

"o.k o.k aku akan mandi. Tapi sebelum itu…'' Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya, dan itu membuat sakura waspada.

KYAAA…

Naruto pun segera mengangkat tubuh Sakura ala bridal stayel. Dan membuat sakura merona.

"Kita harus mandi bersama hime.'' Ucap naruto sambil menyeringai mesum. Setelah itu terdengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup.

Tentu saja bukan hanya sekedar mandi yang mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

.

Flashback off

Naruto yang berkuliah mengambil jurusan hukum, sedangkan Sakura saat itu sedang padat-padat jadwalnya sebagai penyanyi. Dan berawal dari situ lah hubungan mereka mulai menjauh. Ketika Naruto pulang kuliah Sakura tidak ada. Dan ketika Sakura pulang Naruto sudah tertidur.

Dan ketika pagi Sakura sudah berangkat. Meninggalkan Naruto yang merasa sangat kesepian. Dan awal dari situ Naruto dekat dengan gadis lain.

Sakura memang sudah curiga. Tapi dia berusaha untuk percaya pada Naruto. Dia percaya Naruto tidak akan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

Sikat gigimu ditoilet ku disini, telah tiada.

Aroma pekatmu disini, telah tiada

.

.

Sakura memandang iba pada dirinya saat ini di depan cermin. Badannya kurus, matanya yang terlihat bengkak, dan bahkan mukanya sangat pucat sekali.

Sudah berberapa hari dia mengurung dirinya. Bahkan dia tidak menghiraukan managernya yang mulai marah-marah akan dirinya, membatalkan berbagai acara yang seharusnya di hadiri.

Dia merasa kosong. Bagaikan gelas yang tidak pernah terisi. Dia melihat gelas yang seharusnya terisi dua sikat gigi, pink dan kuning. Tapi sayang kini hanya tertinggal punya dirinya. Bahkan aroma pemuda yang dicintainya kini memudar. Menyisakan kekosongan dalam hidupnya dan hatinya.

.

.

Aku ingin berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu

Tapi nomerku tampak sebagai nomer tak dikenal di ponselmu

.

.

Sudah beberapa kali Sakura mencoba menghubunginya. Tapi yang dia terima hanya kekecewaan. Pria itu sama sekali tidak mengangkat telfonnya. Sekali saja dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia masih mencintai pemuda itu. Dan menyesal apa yang telah terjadi.

.

.

Kau dalam foto berbingkai disini, telah tiada

Rontokkan rambut mu disini, telah tiada

Aku melangkah di jalan tanpa pikiran

Air mata menetes lagi …

.

.

Dia hanya bisa memandang pahit apa yang di lihatnya saat ini. Seseorang yang kau cintai bersama seseorang wanita yang cantik. Bahkan sangat cantik, beda sekali dengan dirinya.

Apalagi wanita itu tampak lemah lembut, pemalu, dan sangat sopan. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang sangat kasar dan suka menghajar pemuda itu kalau melakukan yang membuatnya marah sekaligus malu.

Hatinya sangat sakit.

Dan tanpa sengaja pemuda yang kau tatapi kini menengok dimana kau memandangnya terus. Tentu saja dia kaget. Dimana mantan kekasihnya yang baru beberapa minggu di putuskannya, sedang melihat dirinya saat ini sudah menggandeng mesra seseorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang.

.

.

Karena kau tak lagi disini, aku tak sanggup bernafas

Karena kau tak lagi disisiku, aku tak bisa tinggal

Rasanya aku akan mati, namun kau tak ada disini

Tak ada, TAK ADA.

.

.

Kau hanya bisa menumpahkan segala isi hatimu melalui lagu yang kau tulis. Berharap pemuda itu mendengarkan isi hatimu. Bahwa kau masih membutuhkannya.

.

.

Karena kau tak lagi disni, aku tak sanggup tersenyum

Karena kau tak lagi disisku, aku terlihat hancur

Aku membencinya, kini aku butuh tempat bersandar

Kenapa aku disini jadi bodoh?

.

.

Sahabatmu menghiburmu, menyuruhmu untuk move on, tapi percuma kau tidak bisa tampanya. Sahabatmu hanya bisa melihatmu dengan tatapan prihatin. Dia berulang kali menyemangatimu, tapi kau tidak menghiraukannya. Seakan kau membutakan matamu dan menulikan telingamu. Yang kau inginkan hanya satu. Pemuda itu.

.

.

Layu setiap harinya

Aku yang kehilangan sinarnya hanya bisa berkata,

'ini menyakitkan, menyakitkan, memilukan' pada diri sendiri

Malam ini pun aku tertidur sambil menangis

Aku minum, aku benci diriku

Ingin melawannya, tapi aku tak sanggup lagi.

.

.

kau bernyanyi di depan handycame itu, menyampaikan segala isi hatimu dalam lagu itu. Menumpahkan semua kata-kata yang ada didalam hatimu di depan kamera. Bahwa kau menyesal, menyesal tidak pernah ada saat Naruto membutuhkanmu.

kau mencoba membunuh diri dengan mengiris tanganmu. Berharap tidak akan hidup lagi setelah apa yang kau lakukan. Tapi sebelum kau menutup matamu. Pingsan. Seseorang mamanggilmu dengan keras. Dan segera orang itu mengangkatmu.

Sesaat kau merasakan harumnya, harum yang kau rindukan. Harum sang matahari. kau tersenyum, selanjutnya yang kau rasakan adalah hitam. Kegelapan.

.

.

Karena kau tak lagi disini, aku tak sanggup tersenyum

Karena kau tak lagi disisiku, aku terlihat hancur

Aku membencinya, kini aku butuh tempat bersandar

Karena kau, kau, kau …

Tak lagi disini

Kembalilah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mematikan handycame itu. Sekarang yang hanya bisa dia perbuat adalah menyesal, menyesal telah berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Seharusnya dia lebih mengerti akan diri sakura. dia sudah tahu resiko akan pekerjaan kekasihnya, dan dia mendukungnya. Tapi yang ada malah dia bilang kepada kekasihnya bahwa kau jenuh padanya, lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dari pada dirimu sendiri.

Seharusnya kau lebih pengertian dan memperhatikan dirinya. Tapi yang ada malah kau bersama gadis lain. Kau membagi kisah kepada gadis itu, mencurahkan kekesalanmu tentang kelakuan pacarmu, yang menurutmu tidak memperhatikanmu. Dan tanpa sadar kau telah mengkhianati kekasihmu.

Sedangkan kekasihmu tak pernah mengkhianatimu. Kau malu pada dirimu sendiri. Kau sadar pada malam itu bahwa kau masih mencintai gadis musim semi itu. Kau coba meminta maaf pada gadis di depanmu. Dan mengatakan bahwa kau masih sangat mencintai kekasihmu yang dulu.

Yang saat ini dia butuhkan adalah bertemu dengan bunganya. Sakura. Kau ingin segera memeluknya, mendekapnya dengan erat ke dadamu. Dan berjanji tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Tapi harapan itu semuanya sirna ketika melihat wanita yang kau cintai kini bersimbah penuh darah disofa. Dia mencoba membunuh dirinya.

Kau panik saat itu. Kau memanggil namanya berulang kali, menepuk pipi gadis itu berharap dia mendengarkan suaramu dan tetap tersadar. Kau mengangkat tubuhnya yang kau rasa terasa ringan. Kau tahu bahwa gadis itu sangat kurus. Kau lari membawa gadis itu segera kerumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Plok plok plok.

.

.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan sangat meriah yang di terima Ino saat itu. Semua orang memandangnya penuh haru, bahkan sampai ada yang berurai air mata setelah Ino menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Lagu yang diciptakan oleh sahabatnya.

Sungguh lagu itu membuat siapa saja ingin menangis. Bahkan Ino tidak jarang saat dia menyanyikan lagu sahabat pinknya itu menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah… kau sudah melihat penampilannya.'' Tanya pria itu ketika melihat seorang wanitanya sedang besandar diranjang sambil menonton tv dengan antusias.

Mendengar seseorang yang berbicara segera saja wanita itu atau sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv menatap pemuda itu yang berdiri didepan pintu masuk ruangannya.

"Hmm. Sangat bagus bukan lagu itu.'' ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Ya, bahkan banyak yang menangis mendengar lagu itu, aku tidak meragukan setiap lagu yang kau buat hime." Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Hihi, hihi. Kemarilah naru.'' Pinta sakura karena sedari tadi naruto tidak kunjung mendekatinya, hanya berdiri didepan pintu. Mendengar panggilan kekasihnya segera saja Naruto mendekati kekasihnya yang duduk diranjang pasien. Naruto bersyukur kekasihnya masih bisa diselamatkan, telat sedikit saja mungkin gadis itu tidak akan berada bersamanya saat ini. Dia sangat bersyukur kami sama masih mengijinkan untuk masih bersama dirinya.

Sakura membiarkan dirinya yang dipeluk naruto ketika dia sudah berada didekatnya. Membawa kedalam dada pemuda itu. sakura merasakannya. Merasakan detak jantung pemuda itu yang berdegup kencang sama seperti miliknya saat ini.

"Maaf sakura-chan.'' Ucap sesal naruto. Sakura tersenyum. Segera saja dia melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu dan menatap mata safir Naruto. Dia melihat mata itu mata yang merasa bersalah, sedih, bahagia disaat bersamaan.

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi pemuda itu. betapa sangat sayangnya sakura kepada pemuda ini. Naruto mengenggam tangan sakura yang sedang mengelus pipinya itu dan menciumnya.

Naruto memegang hati-hati tangan itu karena pergelangan tangan itu diperbalut dengan perban diamana luka yang sakura buat. Naruto tersenyum miris melihat pergelangan tangan sakura. Wanitanya itu mencoba bunuh diri gara-gara dirinya.

"Apa ini masih sakit.'' Ucap naruto sambil memandang pergelangan tangan sakura yang diperban. Bahkan diperban itu ada sedikit darah yang merembes, entah seberapa dalamnya sakura mengiris pergelangan tangannya. naruto menyesal. Sungguh menyesal.

"Hm, sudah tidak naru.'' Ucap sakura sambil tersenyum. Dia tahu apa yang dirasakan naruto. Dia tidak ingin naruto selalu didera rasa penyesalan apa yang dibuatnya.

"Tapi… aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku kalau sampai kamu…'' sakura memotong perkataan naruto dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di biiir pemuda tersebut.

"Sttttt. Sudahlah naru, itu sudah berlalu, yang penting saat ini kau sudah bersamaku kan.'' Ucap sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. Di membelai lagi wajah naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan mengusap bibir pria itu dengan lembut. Dia memperhatikan bibir tipis itu. dan setelah itu memandang mata Naruto yang juga menatapnya.

Keduanya terdiam saling memandang. Emerald dan safir saling mengunci. Hanya dari tatapan mata, mereka bisa merasakan besarnya cinta mereka. Dan entah siapa yang memulai bibir mereka mulai bertaut lembut.

Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu. Hanya ciuman cinta dan kasih sayang yang mereka lakukan. Dalam benak mereka berjanji bahwa mereka akan bersama-sama selamanya sampai maut memisahkan dan ingin selalu merasakan hangatnya cinta. Dan juga saling ingin hidup dalam selimut kemesraan.

.

.

.

.

fin

yup fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu sistar 19 'gone not around any longer'

semoga para senpai suka ^^

maaf kalau salah translet lagunya ^^

akhir kata, boleh minta riview ^^


End file.
